


Cute and Uncomfortable

by bisexualkiseryouta



Series: Sports Bras and Awkward Kisses [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cisswap, Cute girlfriends being cute, F/F, FEM!MIDOTAKA, Genderbend, Genderswap, LITERALLY, Periods, Rule 63, Sexswap, adorable baes being adorable, adorable nerds being adorable children, being an old married couple basically, bras, broken stoves and broken dreams lmao, fem!Ryouta, fem!Tetsuya, fem!akashi, fem!aomine, midorima is terrible at being a stern girlfriend, post winter cup akakuro friendship, takao gets away with murder, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter One: Kise comes home from a long day only to be assaulted with a bra. KiKuro<br/>Chapter Two: Kuroko isn't in the mood to go along with her friend's whims and Aomine isn't about to be denied. AoKuro<br/>Chapter Three: Akashi just wants to dance with the prettiest girl at the ball. AkaKuro<br/>Chapter Four: Takao gets away with murder. Kind of. MidoTaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOO, AO3 finally stopped being a butt and let me post this! After a weekend of trying to! Yay!
> 
> Agh, sorry, frustration, anyways, a little oneshot of the new genderbend KnB drabbles I'm gonna be doing. Please request pairings or whatever for the genderbends! I need practice!

The door to their shared bedroom is enthusiastically flung open. “Tetsuyacchi, I missed~”

 

Kise’s statement is cut short as a scrap of fabric and wire smacks into her smiling face. “Eh?” The article of clothing slips off her face and she deftly catches it, eyeing the bra in confusion. It’s a pretty, dark blue thing fringed with white lace that has cute flowers decorating the cups. The straps are dainty and pale blue. “Ah, I apologize, Kise-chan. I did not mean to hit you.” A deadpan voice states coolly. Kise lifts her gaze from the bra to her girlfriend, who is sitting cross-legged on their bed, her laptop balanced carefully on her thighs. Her hands are tugging down the hem of her t-shirt.

 

“Ah, it’s no… problem, Tetsuyacchi. (And you can call me Ryouta, you know.)” Kise rubs the back of her head embarrassedly, cheeks a bright pink. Luckily, Kuroko’s gaze is trained on the computer screen and not Kise’s face.

 

With a soft sigh, Kise dumps the pretty bra on their dresser. Her shoulders ache from a long day of modeling and her cheeks ache from all the smiling she had to do; being so happy and perky is absolutely exhausting.

 

Kise pulls her shirt over her head, letting out a soft sound of relief as the cool air of the apartment hits her skin. She practically moans in relief when she undoes the back of her own bra and lets the straps slide of her shoulders. Next her jeans come off and then she’s left standing by the dresser in nothing but the white cotton panties with cutesy cats on them that Kuroko bought for her. Ah, to be young and able to buy your girlfriend underwear.

 

Seeing no need to put on clothes, Kise languidly crosses the room and flops on the bed, wriggling so she can wrap her arms around Kuroko’s waist and peer at the computer screen. “You’re in a poke battle with Momoicchi again?” She asks as Kuroko clicks between Tumblr and Facebook to viciously click the poke back button. “Yes.” Kise can detect a hint of shame in her girlfriend’s voice, which makes her giggle; her girlfriend can get very competitive in poke battles.

 

“So, did you miss me?~”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Ah! So mean, Tetsuyacchi~”

 

“Shush. Video.”

 

Kise presses her lips together to hide a smile as Kuroko stares mesmerized as a kitten flops around on screen. Because of the cat sounds- or maybe because she just wanted to see them- Nigou hops on the bed and plops down on Kise’s bare back, making the girl yelp. “Nigoucchi~ why~” she whines. Kuroko shushes her. “Nigou missed you.”

 

“Well, at least someone did.” Kise grumbles, pressing her face into Kuroko’s thigh. At this point, she notices that Kuroko has already discarded her shorts. Any other night Kise would have gently tossed the laptop aside and indulged in her adorable girlfriend, but at this point, she can’t imagine being able to stay awake long enough to do anything like that. “Don’t be so pouty.” Kuroko’s fingers tangle in Kise’s hair, the long blond strands twisting around her pale fingers, and she gently massages her girlfriend’s scalp. Kise lets out soft noises of appreciation at the petting. “Can we sleep?” Her voice comes out muffled as she presses her face deeper into her girlfriend’s thigh.

 

Nigou’s face nuzzles in her neck, tickling her sweetly. Instead of a response, Kuroko carefully shuts down the laptop and places it on the floor beside the bed. She clucks her tongue in admonishment and Nigou climbs off Kise’s back to take her post at the foot of the bed.

 

“Sit up.” Kise groans but sits up. Kuroko gets on her knees and combs through her girlfriend’s hair for stray bobby pins and hair clips. She hums softly to herself as she picks out a pin tucking Kise’s bangs back, allowing the hair to fall forward into Kise’s eyes. Kise leans back into her girlfriend and enjoys the gentle way Kuroko takes care of her; it’s so nice after being aggressively manhandled by stylists on a deadline all day.

 

“That seems to be it. Come.” The blue-haired girl flings the covers back, pulling her girlfriend over to the pillows. Sunlight still filters through the window and Kise wonders how early it is. She feels slightly guilty for making her girlfriend fall asleep with her so early. Her girlfriend, however, doesn’t seem to mind as she pulls the warm blanket over the two of them and winds her tiny pale arms around Kise’s waist.

 

Kuroko’s head settles on her collarbone and one of her legs is thrown over Kise’s, pressing into her snugly. The blond drapes one of her arms over Kuroko’s waist and slips the other one under her girlfriend’s head like a pillow. “Welcome home, Ryouta.” The whisper is soft and quiet and barely audible, but it makes Kise smile genuinely for the first time since she left for work. “I love you, Tetsuya.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

 


	2. I Know Why You're Here, and the Answer is No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko isn't in the mood to give into her friend's demands, and Aomine isn't in the mood to be denied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, so, thanks for the request! Fem!Aokuro turned out to be a lot more fun to write than I expected, lol.
> 
> WARNINGS: period mention (nothing graphic), and, like, a single curse word
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and requests are welcome!

"Yo, Tetsu, I was wondering-"

"No." Aomine grunts at the sudden answer from the other end of the couch.  _Damn it, why do you get to put your cold as frick feet on my legs but I don't get what I want?_ "Stop frowning. Midorima-san says it will give you premature wrinkles." Kuroko's voice is muffled as she pulls the blanket farther down Aomine's body and farther up her own.  _This is actually really friggin' unfair._

"Midorima has premature wrinkles." Aomine grumbles. A small, pale white foot slides out from under the blanket and squishes her left boob. "Shush." Kuroko chastises. The larger girl rolls her eyes, grabbing the offending foot, and drags a nail along the sole of said foot, making her friend jerk her foot back and squeak softly. "Rude." The smaller girl sounds flustered. People- meaning basically all their friends- think Kuroko is little Ms. Proper, always speaking polite and always wearing that indifferent expression, but she's really a little jerk who steals the covers and has feet that feel like ice and thinks kicking and punching Aomine's boobs is always the answer when she's annoyed by her friend.

A few moments pass by while the two girls pretend to watch the movie that's playing; it's this weird foreign film about zombies or something? All Aomine knows is that there have been many shots of side boob and lots of gratuitous gore.

Bored by the scene on the screen (are they, like, doing the do? but, zombies??? what the frick???), Aomine focuses on her friend's face- or, at least, the part of her friend's face not hidden by the blanket. It's not even a  _nice_ blanket. It's this old, patchwork thing that was passed down by apparently a bunch of people until now or some shiz like that? Aomine never listened all that well when Kuroko's grandma would drone on and on about the blanket's history. The edges are frayed and there are holes where threads have been unraveled and parts have fallen off.

The two of them are on the couch, Kuroko's body practically on top of hers. Her feet rest comfortably on Aomine's abdomen and Aomine's feet are on either side of her chest, almost in her armpits. It's a weird position, but the apartment is cold and they're close enough as friends that they don't really mind the physical closeness.

"Aomine-chan, please stop staring. It's annoying."

"Then, lemme-"

"No." Kuroko frowns at her. Her upset face is kind of funny, actually; her eyebrows draw together and her lips tilt downwards slightly and her cheeks turn a slight pink. It would be kind of cute if she wasn't such a little jerk butt. "Why  _not_?" Aomine whines, sitting up and allowing Kuroko and the blanket to slide off of her. "All I want is-"

" _Aomine-chan_." Kuroko's cheeks are a bright red as she sits up. Her shirt- obviously one Kagami left when she was over at some point- slips off her shoulder and exposes smooth, pale skin and a dark blue bra strap. " _Tetsu_." Aomine copies her friend's admonishing tone and grimaces. In all honesty, it's a pretty stupid thing to be arguing over, and Aomine shouldn't really be so pushy. But  _it's not her fault_. With a loud sigh, Kuroko covers her face with a hand, like she's so done with Aomine. "I told you the answer is no." The statement comes out embarrassed and flustered, like Aomine's asking her to frick frack or somethin'.

"Tetsu, I am literally dying here. Don't you love me?"

"Oh my God, what are you even doing right now?" The hand falls from her face to reveal a very annoyed Kuroko.

"Tetsu. All I am asking for is a cuddle. Why are you having a break down? We've done it before!"

"In middle school. We're in high school. It's weird."

"Bruh, just let me snuggle with you. Please."

Aomine attempts to make puppy dog eyes at her friend. "Stoppppp." Kuroko presses a cold foot to Aomine's bare thigh, making the girl yelp. "How are you still this cold?! Like, fuck!"

"You shouldn't curse."

"Tetsu. C'mere." At this point, the dark blue-haired girl has given up with negotiations. She leans forward and wraps her arms around her much smaller, much weaker friend and drags her back, smushing their bodies together. "Ahhhhh, I feel so much better." Aomine moans as she feels the delightful pressure on her abdomen. Most of the time, she hates cuddling and snuggling and hugging (or, at least, that's what she says), but when she's on her period, snuggling makes the cramps and other assorted period pains feel more bearable.

Kuroko tenses up for a moment like she's going to claw her way out of the situation (like a cat or some shiz), before loosening up and allowing herself to be cuddled by her friend. "I hate you." she mumbles into Aomine's shoulder.

"Shush, you're always so angry when you're on your period."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked uwu


	3. Is There a Reason for Your Hatred?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Akashi trying to be more normal after the Winter Cup and Kuroko becoming friends with her again is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request for AkaKuro fluff! (TuT) I love this pairing so much.

"Excuse me, Tetsuya? Did you say something?"

Akashi Seijuurou looks over her shoulder with narrowed eyes upon hearing a mumbled comment from her companion. "No, Akashi-san. I didn't say anything." The girl deadpans. Her eyes widen slightly in a way that is probably supposed to make her seem innocent and wrongly accused; however, there's no one else around who would dare make a sarcastic comment about Akashi's birthday plans besides Kuroko, so its pointless, really. "Tetsuya, if you have something to say, just say it." Akashi's voice is a mix of annoyance and amusement. A servant scurries past the pair, almost tripping over a box of champagne glasses.

"A ball, Akashi-san?" The disturbance in Kuroko's voice is most amusing. "A ball, Tetsuya. What's wrong with a ball?" The blue-haired girl frowns slightly, eyebrows scrunching up just a bit, and though it's a small change in expression her displeasure is very evident. "...Nothing."

"Mmm. You seem to think there's something wrong with a ball. Pray tell, why do you not want me to have a ball? I'd like to hear your honest opinion." At this point, Kuroko just gives her a look of utter exasperation. It's funny, really, how Kuroko has gotten so comfortable around her since the Winter Cup. Akashi thinks that she might even be more familiar with her now than she is with Aomine or Kagami.  _That's an interesting thought._ "Tetsuya, are you not going to answer me? That's rude."

"A  _ball_ , Akashi-san?"

"Yes, a ball. It's nothing more than a grand party with formal dancing."

"Ballroom dancing."

"Yes, Tetsuya. It would make sense that there would be ballroom dancing at a ball."

"I didn't know Akashi-san was capable of sarcasm."

The redheaded girl chuckles at her friend. Kuroko makes a face at her. "If you're worried about the dancing, I could teach you."

"Murasakibara-san will be there."

"Yes."

"If Murasakibara-san trips over her partner's feet or her own feet, she could fall on me and crush me."

"That is highly unlikely."

"But it's possible." Kuroko says as though the possibility of her being crushed by their old teammate is a good reason to not have a ball. "A lot of things are possible, Tetsuya, that doesn't mean you need to worry about them." Akashi says, trying very hard not to start laughing at her friend's ridiculous reasoning. Kuroko is a very interesting person. "Mmm. Why do you want a ball, Akashi-san?"

"Balls are fun." Akashi shrugs as she tugs Tetsuya out of the way of a scrambling worker. "I think everyone will enjoy it."

"Mm."

"You have to come, you know. Regardless of your apparent hatred of balls."

"I don't hate balls. I love basketball."

For a moment, Akashi stares down at her friend as the pun slowly starts to make sense. Abruptly, she bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter. "W-wow. That was awful."

"Thank you. It was your birthday present."

Kuroko's lips tilt up into a small smile while Akashi's laughter slowly dies down and she's able to straighten up and press a hand to her diaphragm because wow laughing hurts. For some reason, this whole situation makes Akashi want to ruffle her friend's hair, and so she reaches out and affectionately ruffles her friend's hair which is very soft and fluffy. Kuroko immediately reaches up to fix her hair. She pouts at Akashi. "Meanie."

"I would apologize, but I don't feel sorry."

"..." Wordlessly, Kuroko reaches up with both her hands and messes up Akashi's hair. "There. We're even."

Akashi sticks out her tongue. "Meanie."

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Akashi-san, I don't think this is how balls work."

"Hm?" She pauses in spinning Tetsuya around the dance floor. "Of course it is. I told you there would be ballroom dancing."

"Yes, but why are you leading?"

"Would you rather lead?"

"Yes."

"Too bad. It's my birthday, after all." And with that, Akashi decides to indulge herself and bends down slightly to press a soft kiss to her friend's lips. "FUCK YEAH, TWENTY BUCKS ASSHOLE!" can be heard in the distance where Kagami and Aomine are fighting to lead.

"Akashi-san is very embarrassing." Kuroko mumbles with bright red cheeks. "You should take responsibility for that, Tetsuya."

In the end, Akashi's ball ends up with much more kissing than ballroom dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean Kuroko doesn't make puns and terrible jokes all the time. Haha, I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you liked it! I feel like, post-Winter Cup, Akashi and Kuroko would slowly start trying to be friends and they end up hanging out more together than they do with their other friends and Akashi starts trying to be less worried about impressing her dad all the time and AHHHHH my cute baby children!
> 
> Comments/kudos/requests are all welcome!


	4. Stoves Are Expensive and Stop Believing Google: MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao violently murders a stove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I REMEMBERED TO DO IT THEN FORGOT THEN REMEMBERED but yes here is some sort of fluffy fem!MidoTaka where Takao breaks the stove because HandyMan123 said it was a good idea. Sorry this is super short!
> 
> Requests/comments/kudos are always welcome!

“Shin-chan, stop being mad at me, okay? I’m _sorry_.”

The green-haired girl does not turn around as she continues to fiddle with the knob on the stove, trying to coax a bit of sputtering life out of the kitchen appliance Takao _murdered_. Who in their right mind would use a hammer to put a burner back in after cleaning it? She wasn’t even putting it in the right way! And, instead of checking if she was putting it in wrong or waiting until Midorima got home from her shift at the hospital, _she tried to hammer it back in_!

“Shin-chan—”

“No.”

“But, I—”

“ _No_.”

Midorima can hear her girlfriend leaning back in the chair heavily, letting out a displeased huff, muttering something about it being an accident. _More like proof that you should never be left alone, stupid._ The anger that consumed Midorima from the moment she found the ruined stove is slowly abating as she accepts that it most likely was, in fact, an accident and Takao probably googled “how to put a burner back in” and decided to trust some shady article that suggested hammering it back in.

“Why?”

“…HandyMan123 said gently hammering it was a good idea.”

“Was it?”

“…It was not.”

Midorima turns around to see her girlfriend pouting, having the presence of mind to look slightly ashamed at her actions. “We’re going to have to buy a new stove.”

“I’m sorry.”

The taller girl lets out a long sigh, rubbing her right temple gingerly as the headache that came with the anger begins to subside; the lack of throbbing in her right eye does wonders to soothe her irritation. Through narrowed eyes, Midorima observes a sight she very rarely sees: an apologetic, droopy Takao.

She definitely doesn’t feel guilty over yelling at her girlfriend early when she looks at the sadness on her long-term girlfriend’s face.

No guilt.

At all.

“Stop making that face. It’s unbecoming.” Midorima tightens her ponytail and grabs her keys of the kitchen counter, averting her eyes as she mutters something along the lines of _“and I’m sorry I yelled at you before”_ almost too quietly for Takao to hear.

From the way a smile begins to form on the brunette’s face, Midorima can tell she heard. The green-haired girl turns away to hide her reddening face; of course, she’s not _embarrassed_ that she hurt Takao’s feelings and she’s obviously not _flustered_ by the relief in Kazunari’s eyes at being released from the metaphorical dog house. It’s, just. Really warm. Yeah. That’s it.

Instead of the obnoxious response, Midorima has braced herself for, a hand slips into hers and soft lips press gently against her cheek. In a whisper, Takao murmurs “thank you”.

The significantly taller girl nods and heads for the front door, pulling Takao along with her. “Let’s go find a new stove.”

“Can we get dinner too?” The hopefulness in Takao’s voice makes Midorima’s heart melt just the teensiest bit, which she would never admit, not even under fear of death.

“After we order the stove.”

“But, Shin-chan~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments/crit/requests welcome~


End file.
